


Dawn Breaks

by IamLurking



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthright Spoilers, ch.15 spoilers, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's time to go back, lord Kamui."</p>
<p>He hadn't seen him with the others and for a moment Kamui entertained the notion he might be alive after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely let Kaze die in my first Birthright playthrough just to experience it myself once and it was heartwrenching. He doesn't appear in the dream/afterlife scene in endgame though even if you let him die, and decided I had to do this.

He could feel his eyes still burning as the image of Xander faded from his eyes and previous tears started to dry.

The room where he was felled seemed to change with every step he took, just as all the others had done before. He had to go back, and with that thought, he took faster steps, until he was in a mountain range, dawn barely painting the sky pink and trees until the soil gave to rock, and rock gave way to abyss.

He had met the wolfskin here, and here-

“It's good to see you again lord Kamui.” He turned around to face the owner of the voice and felt he could cry again.

Dawn was breaking just behind him, painting him in warm colors until almost only his silhouette was visible. It had been so long since he had heard that voice, and yet he felt as if not a single second had passed from the last time he had seen Kaze.

“Likewise.”

There were so many things he wanted to say, to each and every one of them and yet every time he could only manage a small handful of words and a watery smile. This was no exception. And yet unlike all other times, he could not keep his smile on, and tears freely flowed for the fifth time since he had come here.

“...you didn't appear with the others in the room so once I realized everyone in that room was dead...because of me…” Kamui bowed his head to hide his tears for a moment, and yet as they continued he lifted it again.

“I thought you might still be alive after all. But you're here.”

“I'm sorry lord Kamui. I didn't want to intrude in a personal moment.” Kaze’s smile had softened at the words, but still hadn't disappeared completely.

“I had half a thought to keep to myself, but it wouldn't be very becoming of myself as your retainer.”

“No, no it wouldn't.” Kamui let out a weak laugh and shook his head, tears slowing but still falling freely, and he wiped his eyes with a sleeve. Kaze seemed to look at a point behind him, and then back at Kamui, understanding back into place in his face.

“Could I ask you a favor? Tell Saizo that he should take his time coming here. And you as well.” The light from the rising sun was high up enough now that he could see Kaze properly, every detail exactly as the last time he had seen him, and Kamui realized that he was exactly that way, because time had not affected him ever since.

“We have a long time ahead of us, a few years without you both will not be much in the long run.” And just as he spoke that, the end of his scarf gently moving in the wind turned a lighter color. Kaze was starting to fade, just like Flora, Lilith, Elise and Xander. He needed to move on.

“I'll tell him, and I promise myself.” Kaze’s figure started to become translucent and the ninja seemed to take note of this as well.

“Safe travels, lord Kamui.”He seemed to hesitate a moment, and then shook his head. His smile lasted for a second, and like the wind, he too was gone.

The prince ignored the last of tears still falling from his eyes, and started walking. No matter how hard he wished to to stay with them, he could not. Not now.

His feet touched the tiled roof of a low tower, and he was in the fortress again. His hand felt the power of Yato despite being empty, and he held it out. Eventually, he would come back here, and when he did, he would do so with no intentions of going back. He owed it to all those who gave him farewells in that place to do so, without a single regret and life fulfilled.

The golden sword came to his hand, felt the pull towards where everyone else was, and he woke up.


End file.
